Destroy All Humans!
Destroy All Humans! is an open world action-adventure video game franchise that is designed as a parody of Cold War-era alien invasion films. Destroy All Humans! is available for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Xbox One game consoles, Destroy All Humans! 2 is available for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox game consoles, Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed is available for the Wii game console, and Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon is available for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 game consoles (in Australia and Europe). The first game has been ported to PS4 being upscaled to 1080p, along with Destroy All Humans! 2. The two main protagonists of the series are voiced by J. Grant Albrecht and Richard Steven Horvitz, with the exception of the game Big Willy Unleashed, in which actors Sean Donnellan and Darryl Kurylo portray the characters. The musical score for the series is performed by composer Garry Schyman. Setting The games take place mostly on Earth where the Furon Cryptosporidium, also known as Crypto, is tasked by his superiors to gather Furon DNA locked inside human brain stems in order to save his race from cloning themselves into extinction. In Destroy All Humans!, Crypto's objectives also include investigating what happened to his previous clone. Destroy All Humans! 2 features Crypto hunting for revenge, after the KGB try to assassinate him and successfully destroy the mothership and his mission officer, Orthopox, as well as exterminating the Furons' enemy from the Martian War, the Blisk. Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed involves Crypto protecting Pox's new fast food chain using a giant robot mech disguised as the restaurant's mascot, called "Big Willy". Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon is available on Xbox 360 (and PlayStation 3 only in Australia and Europe), and involves Crypto seeking enlightenment to help him stop a conspiracy that threatens the Furon empire. Destroy All Humans! takes place in 1959; Destroy All Humans! 2 takes place in 1969; Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed takes place in 1975; Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon takes place in 1979. Games (PS2) 74 | game2 = Destroy All Humans! 2 | mc2 = (PS2) 74 (Xbox) 74 | game3 = Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed | mc3 = (Wii) 53 | game4 = Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon | mc4 = (X360) 34 }} ''Destroy All Humans! In 1959, Cryptosporidium 137 first arrived on Earth to investigate the planet and search for his predecessor clone, Cryptosporidium-136, who disappeared in 1947 after Orthopox 13 sent him to Earth on a similar mission. Pox sends Crypto on a mission to harvest human brain stems (which contain Furon DNA due to an encounter between Furon warriors and humans in ancient times) to prevent his species from going extinct. To accomplish his mission, he must defeat Majestic, a shadowy government organization led by a black-clad figure named Silhouette. After accomplishing this, Crypto takes over the United States by posing as the President. ''Destroy All Humans! 2 Ten years have gone by since Crypto defeated Majestic and took over the American government. Orthropox 13 has died after a Soviet nuclear missile destroyed the Furon mothership. Pox has downloaded his consciousness into a personal holographic projector designed to communicate between Furons on Motherships and planet surfaces. Pox's unit, dubbed a HoloPox, allows him to communicate with, advise, and vex Crypto down on Earth. Crypto 137 has died of unknown causes, but appears in Big Willy Unleashed and Crypto 138, a clone with pure Furon DNA harvested from human brains, has taken his place as the President. Crypto 138 is the first Furon in millennia to possess genitalia, as his pure DNA has not been corrupted by radiation. When the KGB destroy the mothership and Pox, Crypto must find a way to stop them from destroying what he has worked so hard to achieve. Along the way, he is supported by Natalya Ivanova, a rogue KGB agent whom he constantly hits on. He also comes across the Blisk, the dreaded enemy that the Furons thought they defeated in the Martian War. ''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' Big Willy Unleashed takes place after Destroy All Humans! 2. Crypto and Pox start a fast food restaurant that serves human meat from all the people Crypto has killed harvesting more Furon DNA. Later, their rival restaurant, Colonel Kluckin' (a parody of Colonel Sanders), discovers their secret, where upon Crypto must protect the restaurant with the Big Willy mascot mech. ''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon'' Using the money earned from the Big Willy fast food franchise that Orthopox started in Big Willy Unleashed, Pox and his destructive Furon warrior minion Crypto have opened a "family friendly" casino with which they use to obtain a steady financial income and human DNA. Crypto has lost his motivation because the death of Natalya, and has forgotten what it means to destroy humans. He drinks too much alcohol, watches too much television, and has ultimately become lazy. Later Crypto is attacked by mysterious cyborgs called Nexosporidium Warriors, who arrive from his own planet, which frightens both Crypto and his commander Pox. Soon Crypto finds himself face to face with a conspiracy from his own homeworld that, if not stopped, could destroy his entire race. In the midst of all the chaos, Crypto hears a voice in his head, telling him to go to the city of Shen Long. Later, Crypto, while in Sunnywood, is shot in the neck, faints, and then wakes up in a Kung Fu monastery where he is greeted by a Furon martial arts expert known as The Master. The Master beseeches him to submit to his tutelage, and train in mind and firepower, to help him defeat these new threats. Now Crypto is about to go down the path to enlightenment, shape his own destiny, uncover who is behind this frightening conspiracy. Destroy All Humans! (2020) A remake of the original game is set to be released in early 2020 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Future The franchise intellectual property (IP) holder, THQ, went bankrupt on December 19, 2012 and its many IPs were subsequently sold off. On April 22, 2013, it was announced that in a $4.9 million deal with THQ, Nordic Games purchased the rights to Destroy All Humans! among other IPs. On their official Twitter account the company claimed: "We are thinking about what to do next with it." In June 2016, Reihard Pollice, Nordic Games' product development director and executive producer, stated, "there are a few options we are evaluating now. Hope to get started on one of these soon." In late 2016, Destroy All Humans! and Destroy All Humans! 2 were ported to PlayStation 4 and upsized to 1080p. In 2018, Destroy All Humans! was ported to Xbox One in their backward compatibility catalog. On June 7, 2019, THQ Nordic announced a remake of Destroy All Humans!, set for a release in 2020 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The remake is in development at Black Forest Games and will feature content that was cut from the original release. References External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20080517094925/http://destroyallhumansgame.com/ Destroy All Humans!] official website * Category:Destroy All Humans Category:THQ Nordic franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Action-adventure games Category:Open world video games Category:Comic science fiction Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2005